Over You
by sweetprincess14
Summary: This is my second songfic it's about Hermione getting over Draco and Harry's there to help her. The song is Over You by: Chris Daughtry


_I love this song and I saw a video for it on youtube so I decided to write a story for it_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter charcters or the song by Chris Daughtry _

* * *

I guess everything comes to an end sooner or later, but never in a million years did I expect this. 

_Flashback_

_Draco, Draco, DRACO where are you? Yes, I Hermione Granger was looking for my boyfriend of 2 years in the Malfoy Man__or. Guess no one ever expected that did they, but it's not really that much of a shock because he did help the light side of the war and he saved my life in the Final Battle, but he was still that arrogant prat that makes fun of Harry and Ron. But what really shocked me TODAY was…_

_I was walking towards his house in the mansion and all of a sudden I hear a noise coming from the bedroom. I was going to knock but decided what he could be doing that I possibly haven't seen before, but I guess I was wrong because I walked into the most unexpected sight ever. Pansy Parkinson on his bed naked as the day she was born underneath him in completely nothing but the sheets around them and what was worse her belly was swollen and bigger than the rest of her. And at that moment…_

"_Hermione when did you come home I didn't hear you come in", said Draco with a very shocked tone in his voice_

"_Well of course you wouldn't have heard me you moans are even louder than my foot step", I screamed at him trying to hold back my tears_

"_Hermione I can explain if you let me", he said looking very worried_

"_Save it Draco I never want to see you again", I yelled at him and ran down the stairs and out the door back to my own apartment near the manor_

_End of flashback_

But guess what I was stupid and believed his excuse that Pansy put a spell on him and I took him back, but that was until.

_**Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house**_

_Flashback_

_I was on my way to the __Ministry of Magic since Draco worked their as an auror there and I became a healer instead. But anyways I was going there to surprise him when I got to his office in the window I saw a black haired beauty sitting on his desk with a huge stomach. So I walk in and guess who I see Pansy again, but she wasn't just sitting there no she was sitting there and snogging Draco like crazy and he was looking like he was enjoying it too._

"_Well I guess I was wrong all along Draco you really can't change your old ways can you", I said and walked out and this time for good._

_End of Flashback_

_**  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me. **_

Now I'm sitting at home crying my eyes out but it's already been two weeks since I last spoke to him

_Flashback_

_He was rushing up behind me right after I left the office tell me to stop and listen to him and me being me stopped after a few minutes and said WHAT_

"_Listen Hermione I need to talk to you", he said in a very low voice since we were still in the building _

_So we walked to a empty elevator and pushed down since we were on the 50__th__ floor we had a long time till be get down to talk. _

"_Ok so what do you want now", I said with a lot of sorrow in my voice, but also a lot of anger_

_I thought he was about to apologize to me for doing it again then I'll be stupid and forgive him like always and we'll be fine together until…_

"_I want a break-up Hermione you're not the right girl for me", he said not looking at me but at the floor_

"_WHAT AFTER ALL THAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH YOU CHEAT ON ME TWICE THEN BREAK-UP WITH ME!" I yelled at him_

"_Well I kind of wanted to break-up with you for awhile now to be with Pansy and our soon to be baby boy", he said with a look of sadness on his face_

"_And why didn't you just do that instead of lying to me all this time huh?" I asked him holding back my own tears_

"_Because I fell for you ok I didn't intend to at first when we were dating I just wanted someone to be there for me when I needed it and you were perfect for the job so I started seeing Pansy again after a year, but then I fell hard for you and I couldn't just break-up with you, but now that Pansy's seven months pregnant with our child I have to break-up with you and the truth is I might have fallen for you, but I am IN LOVE with Pansy", he said and after he said that I said _

"_WELL FINE I GUESS WE'RE THROUGH AND I NEVER EVER EVER WANT TO SEE OR SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN MALFOY I HATE YOU YOU ASSHOLE", screaming at him for the last time ever probably_

_End of Flashback_

And that's why right now two weeks after that incident I'm sitting on my bed eating ice cream and crying my eyes out because I found out the one man I ever truly loved is in love with another and their having a baby together.

**_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,_**

_I really never saw it coming I should have known I mean all the times that she's over our house._

_Flashback_

"_Hey Pansy", said Draco giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek _

"_Hey sweetie", said Pansy hugging back and giving him a kiss on the cheek_

_I walk into the room after a few minutes with some cookies and butterbeer._

"_Hey Pansy haven't seen you in awhile", I said with a smile and giving her a hug I mean since she's Draco's "friend" I managed to become her friend too_

"_Hi Hermione yeah I've been kind of busy lately", she said and looking at Draco who looked away_

_1 week later_

"_Hey Hermione, Draco do you guys want to come shopping with me I kind of have something to tell you guys _

"_Sure Pansy", said me and Draco at the same time_

_While shopping_

"_Soooo guys I think we should go shopping in the baby department", said Pansy looking at us mostly at Draco_

"_Why Pansy?" I asked which was kind of a stupid question _

"_Well… I'm pregnant she said", and this time only looking at Draco _

"_Oh my gosh Pansy that's awesome, who's the father?" I said not even noticing the looks Pansy and Draco were giving each other_

"_Well…ummm….I'm not sure", she said looking directly at me this time, but still sneaking glances at Draco who kind of looked out of_

"_Well don't worry because Draco and I will help you through it, right Draco?", I said this looking at him who snapped out of his daydream _

"_Oh of cousre we will", he said looking rather happy_

_End of Flashback_

I can't believe I was so blind I can't believe I never doubted him_**  
**_

_**I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you. **_

At that moment the door bell rang so I went and answered it and guess who it was

It was non other than my best friend and the boy who lived HARRY JAMES POTTER.

"Hey Hermione how are you feeling today", he asked regretting what he said because at that moment I fell to the floor and started crying my eyes out again

"Hermione I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you I just thought you were over it by now I'm sorry forgive me", he said with so much sweetness in his voice

I look up at him and saw the look of sorrow in his eyes and I also saw something else that I can't put my tongue on it.

"Its ok I forgive you", I said

After awhile of staring at each other I said," Oh Harry you want to come in and talk".

"Sure I have to ask you something anyways", he said

So he came in and sat on my kitchen table, I made us coffee since it was still morning and we started talking about stuff, but avoiding the Draco topic as much as possible until

"Hermione I know this is a little too soon and all and I know your still getting over you know who and we can take things slowly if you like, but will you go out with me", he said that and looking down at his hands

I thought through it for awhile and I should start over with someone else I mean Draco is already going to be starting a family so why don't I start fresh, I looked at Harry he's been my best friend for 10 years now I'm 21 if you want to know and he's has been there for me through all of this Draco busy so I looked up and said," Of course I'll go out with you Harry" and I jumped into his arms and started kissing him and let me tell you it was like a kiss I've never experienced before not even with Draco this kiss was different and not like the fierce passionate ones Draco uses no these were more sweet and gentle and full of love and at that moment I knew Harry was the ONE.

_**You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That **__**you never were the best for me.**_

I thought back to the memories when Draco would always walk out on me because he was tired of me and I would have nothing to say about it

_Flashback_

"_Hermione your so stubborn, annoying, and bossy you never let me go out with my friends", yelled Draco_

"_Yes I do and I don't want you going out because it's our one year anniversary", I yelled back with just as much anger_

"_Well you still never let me go out and it's not like we're married or something what's the big deal", he said looking as at me with hatred in his eyes _

"_I always let you go out and the one night I want it to be just us you come home throw your stuff all over the floor and say your going to the club with some friends on our one year anniversary", I yelled at him with tears in my eyes _

"_You know what I had enough of this Hermione I'm leaving", he screamed the last words and left without letting me say anything_

_End of Flashback_

Today is Harry and my one month anniversary, but I didn't think it matters that much, but when I get home from work Harry was standing there with a bottle of muggle champagne and a candle light dinner for two.

"Hey Hermione Happy one month Anniversary sweetie", he said while walking over and kissing me

I was shocked I never expected this no one not even Draco did this for me on a one month anniversary Draco didn't even do this for a one year anniversary no he just walked out on me, but Harry awww Harry's so sweet

"Harry I…I can't believe you would do this just for _me_", I said still in shock

"Well Hermione I wouldn't do this for anyone else now would I because you're the most special girl I know out there", He said while giving me another kiss

And we sat down and had a very romantic dinner and he also arranged for a guitar singer to come and sing for us.

All in all it opened my eyes and I realized Harry did love me and I loved him

**_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._**

Well it really took me a long time to get over Draco I mean he was my first love, but I guess 6 months is long enough to get over someone expertly when you have a fabulous boyfriend by your side.

So me and Harry were walking through Hogsmeade and guess who we happen to run into. Yes, you guessed it Draco Malfoy

"Malfoy what are you doing here", Harry said looking at Draco like he was an insect

He and Draco were friends when we were dating, but after what happened we all went back to hating each other like we did when we were in Hogwarts.

"Hermione I have to talk privately", Draco said that and looked at Harry

Harry gave him a glare until I said," Ok fine but make it quick we have to go somewhere".

So we walked to the side where Harry or anyone else couldn't hear us, but they could still see us so if anything were to happen they'll see it.

"Hermione I want to get back together with you", said Draco looking very nervous

"What, why in the world would you want to get back together with me you're the one that broke up with me remember for Pansy", I said and rolled my eyes at the mention of her name

"Because me and Pansy broke up because she started cheating on me with some other guy", he said and looking at me with pleading eyes

"Well why should I get back together with you, you did the same thing to me with Pansy so there is no way I'll get back together with you besides I already have a boyfriend

"Who"? he asked with a little anger in his voice

"Well that's non of your business, but if you really want to know it's Harry and he's the best boyfriend ever he never yells at me, he takes care of me, he remembers our anniversaries and most importantly he actually _tells me he loves me_", I said and looking over at Harry who saw me look at him and he smiled and waved

"Well, fine if you want to be with Pothead then fine, but I bet you'll be crawling back to me in a week or two so I'll be waiting for you", he said with a stupid smirk

"Well you can wait an eternity because I won't ever crawl back to you", I said and giving him the finger and walking away

_That night_

I told Harry what happened and he said forget about it he won't come bother you as long as I'm around and at that moment he got down on one knee and said, "Hermione Jane Granger if I am to protect you your entire life will you do me this one honor and marry me".

I looked at him and said or more like screamed," Are you crazy OF COUSRE I'll marry you". And I ran to him and kissed him with so much passion it hurt just to let go.

_**  
**_

_**I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you. **_

_5 months later_

I was walking down the aisle with my dad looking in the front and saw Ginny my maid of honor and Luna Lovegood and Lavender Brown as my bridesmaids and Ron as Harry's best man and Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas as groom's men and finally I saw my husband to be Harry James Potter. As I was walking up the aisle I saw a blonde head of hair, but I didn't really pay any attention to it.

_With Dumbledore doing the wedding vows_

"Now without further ado does anyone have a reason why these two should not be wed", said Dumbledore looking around for any objections and when there was non he said

"Well then I", and before he could finish that blonde headed figure stood up and said," I object".

Everyone turned their heads around and saw it was non other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione I came to say I'm sorry for everything and I hope you won't marry Potter today and instead marry me", he said and got down on one knee

"Awww Draco", I said

He got up and came towards me, but before he did.

"Draco dear I loved you with all my heart and soul and you betrayed me twice, yet I still couldn't get over you", I said now with everyone looking at me with shock even Harry

Yet Draco was now smiling

"But", I said and that smile was wiped of his face

"You will never be my prince charming, my knight in shining armor, or my superhero because all those are reserved for one man and one man only and that is Harry James Potter", I said with a triumph smile on my face

Everyone applauded and said stuff like wow or Draco she told you or poor Draco or way to go Hermione or awwww or how could you be so rude or hahaha he got what he deserves.

"And one last thing Draco", I said and he turned and looked hopeful for a second

"I'm over you", I finally said and after that I married Harry and lived happily ever after and Draco well he still sees Pansy once in awhile to be with there son and we kind of became friends again, but he did find this nice girl who strangely looked a lot like me, but I didn't care I was with Harry now and we had one 5 year old daughter named Sophie and another baby on the way so thanks to Draco I finally have my happily ever after and I always end up telling him

I've got OVER YOU Draco!

* * *

_What do you think? Plz R&R and tell me _

_The song was Over you by Chris Daughtry_


End file.
